Debates Of A Passionate Heart
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: AU. On his first day of college, Duo becomes rivals in 'debate' class with an annoying Chinese man. Can love blossom from what seems like hate between these two stubborn men? Set in my 'Vegas' universe, but can be read as stand-alone.


AN: Disclaimer: Don't Own, so Don't Sue!!!!

This fits into the 'Waking Up In Vegas' universe, but it can be read as a stand alone, because it's in the past and has little to do with the main story! ^_^ Hope you like it!

Oh, and this was pretty much a collaboration between me and Violet-Eyed-Demon. So half of the credit goes to her!!!!

_**Debates Of A Passionate Heart**_

Duo sighed, tossing his book onto the desk. He had absolutely LOVED his Literature classes back in high school, and he saw no reason why University should be any different. He only wished that it could have been earlier in the day. As his last class... he was dog tired as he flopped down into his seat.

Other teenagers rushed around, trying to find good seats as class was about to start. Duo barely resisted laying his head down to take a nap. Whatever had convinced him that Architecture was his life's calling.... well, surely it hadn't known how much *work* it took.

"Settle down," The instructor shouted over the din in the room. Abruptly, the room fell silent, all eyes focusing on the fifty-something year old woman at the front of the class. Her blond hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head, with a few wispy strands falling down to frame her face and she had glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. From her face down to her button down blue shirt, to her pin-straight knee-length skirt and black pumps, she was the very picture of a stern librarian... or a debate teacher.

"Okay. As you all know, this is Children's Literature 101... called by most of my students as debate class and I am Mrs. Jefferson. Most of you are probably taking this class thinking it's an easy way to pick up an extra credit. You have thought wrong. You will work just as hard to pass my class as any most other classes, I encourage all my students to be outspoken. If you disagree, then say so. If you like something, then say so. Staying quiet will not hurt your grade, but it's not going to help either; the discussions in this class play as much a part of the learning process as any assignment I may give you. Now, if you've payed attention to your assignment sheets, you all should have read "The Realms of the Gods", so please take out your book and any notes you have."

Rustling filled the room as everyone pulled out a copy of the book. Duo noticed that he wasn't the only one using 'The Immortals' by Tamora Pierce, which was the complete quartet of wild magic books, that in turn fit into an even larger series. Duo smiled. Maybe having read the entire series would give him a leg up on this first assignment.

"Now, I'm pretty sure you've all read and hopefully understood the book- you're all much older than the intended audience. For today, we're going to take it easy and simple. I'm just going to ask a few questions to judge how well you wall understood the book. Okay?" A round of nods greeted her. She took her copy of the book, straightened her glasses, and leaned a hip back against her desk. "Now we all-surely- noticed the underlying romance in the first part of the book- then outright later on, between Daine and her mentor Numair. Why do you think the author wrote it that way?"

Mrs. Jefferson smirked as the students kind of looked at each other cluelessly. The teacher knew the kids were wondering how they were supposed to answer such a vague open ended question.

Indigo eyes looked around thoughtfully, then Duo hesitantly raised his hand.

Mrs. Jefferson's brown eyes alighted on the chestnut haired boy in the fourth row, his hand held high- confident, but still a bit shy. Mrs. Jefferson smiled.... there was always one in every class.

"Yes, Mr...."

"Maxwell, Ma'am. Duo Maxwell."

"And what's your opinion, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Well, I figured that it was written that way specifically for the target audience. Younger teenage girls, in my estimate. You couldn't very well hand a thirteen year old a book with Nora Roberts' sex scenes in it. Pierce wanted to relate to her audience, and I believe she did it very well. Daine's feelings could be attributed to various and sundry among the countless young girls who've read the book."

Mrs. Jefferson glared at a few of the students who giggled and snickered when Duo said the word 'sex'. Really. Half of them were intimately familiar with it, yet they weren't mature enough to sit quietly through a single discussion. Always the same.

"Very observant, Mr. Maxwell. Young girls would indeed find it more romantic to be imagining themselves in her place, being loved and cherished by an enigmatic older man."

"And that's why that book should be taken off the shelf," stated someone else. Duo and the teacher both glanced to the front row, far right. A young black haired, black eyes man sat there. Chinese was clearly written across his features, in his voice. It was obvious English was a second language.

"And why do you say that, Mr....?"

"Chang. Chang Wufei," was the curt reply. "Pierce is feeding young girls with the mistaken belief it is okay to become romantically involved with their teachers. And then society berates the girls and the teachers when that belief becomes reality."

"But Numair's not really her teacher anymore," piped up a strawberry blond haired girl, two seats in front of Duo. "He's more like a good friend."

"He was still old enough to have intercourse when she was only four. That's not conductive to a healthy relationship... especially considering her age in the book... which is only sixteen."

"My mother is twelve years younger than my father," Duo replied with a glare. "And they've been married twenty years. How is that 'not conductive' to a healthy relationship?"

The Chinese boy blinked, turning to find the source of his competition. There, three rows behind him, with long chestnut hair and bright, almost violet eyes set in a heart-shaped face with a pert little nose. Violet eyes that were staring down that pert nose and glaring right at him.

Chang blinked the surprise away. "Is your mother sixteen?" he countered.

Duo frowned. "No. But age is just a number. It has no bearing with whether you love someone or not, no matter how old or young you are."

Chang snorted. "And you would explain her opposition to marriage the same way? If you loved someone the way they supposedly loved each other, shouldn't marriage be the correct step?"

Duo laughed. His earlier shyness fell away. Arguing was his specialty. And if this guy wanted to argue, then by George, Duo was going to give it to him!

"Like today's society really frowns on people not getting married. And they don't need further assurance that they love each other. Marriage is nothing but words."

"Words that let the whole world know about your love."

"And why does the world need to know?" Duo asked with finality, and only a tiny bit of a smirk. This guy was going down. And not to dis the great Bon Jovi, but it wasn't going to be in a blaze of glory, either!

Chang's mouth snapped shut on that one. The silent class could practically hear the Chinese guy's teeth grinding.

"Furthermore," Duo interrupted before the guy could open his mouth again, "... just a note before you start in insinuating that 'Song of the Lioness' promotes trans-sexualism or that 'Tricksters' promotes pre-marital sex.... I can and will defend Tamora Pierce on both counts."

Abruptly the class broke into rounds of clapping and cheering. Duo smirked widely at the redness of the other guys face. Ha! Take that!

Mrs. Jefferson quickly brought order back to the classroom and moved on to a different topic. Several times one or other of the two boys would say something, and the other would refute it, but she quickly intervened before another verbal blood-bath could be waged. She appreciated outspoken-ness and the ability/willingness to defend your beliefs, but she was still smart enough to be wary of how two such opposites in her class would effect the rest of the semester.

She sighed when the bell finally rang.

At least it promised to be an interesting year.

_**~*One Month Later*~**_

"Chang is staring at you again," Cinnamon whispered, nudging Duo's thigh with her own. Cinnamon- or Hannah, as she was properly called- was the petite girl Duo'd met on that first day in Lit class. She was the only one who had dared even think of interfering in any of Duo and Chang's regular verbal sparring matches. Duo affectionately nicknamed her 'Cinnamon' in reference to her hair... a very dark and almost brownish strawberry blonde that put Duo in mind of cinnamon for some reason.

Duo's eyes glanced up to where the Chinese man sat at another table, far across the relatively empty little cafeteria.

"Cin, that's called 'glaring', not staring."

"Aw," she pouted. "But it's almost romantic how you two go at it sometimes. You bicker like a lil' ol' married couple!"

She giggled as she barely ducked the playful swat Duo threw at her.

"Come on, Duo! You have to admit it's kind of sweet the way you argued over Twilight today!"

Duo leveled a bale stare at the girl. "He called Bella a necrophiliac with a fetish for beastiality! How was that 'sweet'?!?!"

Cinnamon ducked her head. "Just the way you both looked at each other sometimes. Come on. Just forget I ever said anything." She slid a pudding cup in front of him.

"Now, look here, How can I forget that you... oh! Pudding!"

Cinnamon giggled as Duo snitched her spoon and began to eat the pudding. She knew it was calculating, but Duo couldn't resist chocolate. Sometimes he seemed to have the attention span of a four year old, and then sometimes he spouted philosophical babble like a poet. And he was very good at hiding his true feelings when he wanted, or of wearing his heart on his sleeve- until no-one knew if he was genuine or fake.

She would never understand him... but at least with him as a friend, life was bound to be interesting!

_**~*The Next Day*~**_

"Check," Wufei stated, a smirk on his face. He had Duo Maxwell well and truly beaten now. It was always a toss back and forth in their debates. Sometimes Duo would win, and sometimes Wufei would triumph. This afternoon in class he'd made the challenge that Duo could not play chess as well as he played a conversation.

Of course Duo had taken him up on that challenge.

Lucky for Wufei, because it seemed Duo *wasn't* as skilled at chess as Wufei was. So that's why Duo and Wufei were sitting side around a cleared desk in Mrs. Jefferson's room later that evening, long after classes were all out. It was empty and quiet... the perfect place for Wufei to finally show Duo Maxwell who the better man was.

Or so he thought.

"Check and Mate," Duo replied, moving his piece into position.

"But I can still move," Wufei smirked, annoyed.... until he looked down to take in his options. He only had two moves available to him.... and either one would lead to defeat with Duo's next move.

"Well damn," Wufei muttered. "How did you.... you feinted with the night, didn't you?"

Duo smirked in return. "Never underestimate your enemy, Mr. Chang. My friend Trowa taught me everything he knows about chess! And boy, let me tell you... that's alot!"

"Damn," Wufei repeated. How the hell had he been defeated again? He'd thought he'd finally started a new trend yesterday with the 'Twilight' argument! "How do you manage to upturn me at every corner! Every time I turn around, you've 'one-up'ed me. How do you do it?" Wufei stared in shock at the board, trying to find out another move he could make, but no. He was well and truly beaten... boxed in, cornered.... it was hopeless. "Sometimes I think I can beat you, but you always find a way to block me. How?" The last words were whispered.

Duo blinked, then posted one of his masking smiles on his face. "Y'know, 'Fei," he said, using the nickname he knew irritated the man, "Sometimes it almost seems as if you're flirting with me."

Wufei blinked, taken by surprise. Ah... another of Duo's barbs trying to get him riled up, to get some kind of reaction out of him. Wufei decided he wouldn't give in.

"And what if I am?" he asked saucily, taking his voice down to a barely audiable, husky whisper.

Duo smiled to cover the surprise he felt at Wufei's answer and actions. It completely wasn't what he'd expected. But Duo just smiled, determined not to give up.

"Then prove it," he commanded, his lips tilting up quite sexily.

Wufei thought about it for a moment. He could give in, call his own bluff and concede his defeat... or he could play it out to the end. His decision was made in a split second, and before he could change his mind, he leaned up and over the table, pressing his lips firmly against Duo's.

Duo blinked in surprise, and went to back away from the kiss. But Wufei's hands were there before he could, holding him in place, not letting him move. Those cool lips moved insistently over his, pressing and demanding entrance. Duo tried to fight it, but his lips slipped open of their own accord, his tongue venturing forth to meet it's demanding counterpart.

For a few moments that felt like a lifetime, Duo just gave in to the kiss. But reality returned in a flood. Wufei didn't like him like that. Wufei didn't like him period. He was just doing this because Duo had goaded him into it... because Wufei's damned pride wouldn't let him admit defeat.

Duo abruptly pulled away, hands coming up to shove Wufei back forcefully. The force sent Wufei back down into his chair... which promptly gave up and rocked over backwards- sending the wide-eyed Chinese man to the floor.

"Asshole," Duo spat before rising from his seat and rushing... nay, running at full speed... from the classroom.

~*~

"_Hey, Duo. I've got a late class tonight, so I'm crashin' at your place. See you later!"_

That was the message left on Duo's voice mail. He would have normally checked said voice mail before leaving campus... but today he did not. So he was quite surprised when he returned to his apartment to find his twin's violet and aquamarine jeep parked in front of his building.

He sighed, getting out of his own beloved Mustang and heading towards his door.

"Hey, bro! I hope you don't mind, but I cooked supper! But it's homemade pizza so I'm sure you'll..... Duo?" Delana was standing in the little kitchenette, a pizza on a cooling rack in front of her. "Duo?" Her brother's face was pale and he looked shaken, angry, confused, depressed.... not a good combination- especially not where her brother was concerned.

"What happened?" She came out into the living room, her arms automatically going around him. And that was it. The tears that Duo had refused to let fall- covering with anger and masking them like he always did- finally come out.

"Shhh...." she lead him to the couch and sat him down, never letting go. After a few long minutes, he started to quieten down. "Okay. Now care to tell me what's got you so worked up?"

Taking a deep breath, Duo spilled out what had happened. Delana knew about his little rivalry with Chang. Delana also already knew that for several years now... Duo had questioned his sexuality.

And that's why Duo was upset, his sister realized. Duo had never before actually 'tested' his sexuality. He'd rarely dated girls, never dated boys... and had rarely even ventured into kissing. As twins, they shared everything with each other. Well, Delana corrected, almost everything. To that day she'd still not spoken to him about what had happened with Darien. Only Trowa and Cathy knew about what had really happened that night.

And here Duo was, finding it out first hand... delivered by a man that was probably just toying with him and didn't have any idea of Duo's rather fragile emotional structure... or his own preferences.

"Shh," she comforted, rocking back and forth. "It's alright."

"No. It's not," Duo objected. "He doesn't even like me, and I kissed him back. I made a *fool* of myself, Lana."

She sighed. If she didn't suggest it, she knew he would come up with an even more reckless solution himself. Duo was much too impetuous for his own good.

"Then prove it meant as little to you as it did to him."

"How?"

Delana drew a blank. "I'm not sure. But I'm sure between us we can come up with a good idea, neh?"

~*~

Duo found himself back at school the next day, going through his classes as usual and ignoring Cinnamon's attempts to make him talk. He had something on his mind. Delana hadn't liked the idea much, but the more Duo thought about it... the more he liked it. The more sense it made. It could and would work....

If only Duo could keep himself in check.

Eventually even 'debate' class rolled around, and Duo perked up a bit. Today's topic was still on the Twilight Saga, and he was bound and determined to win it.

And win it he did, refuting Wufei's claim that the books promoted poor morals by pointed out that Edward wanted to wait until marriage to consummate the relationship. Some harsh terms got floated around that day. Including Wufei calling Bella a 'two-timing cheating hussy' who did not deserve Edward's deep devotion. Duo had almost blanched at the words, but had valiantly defended her by citing emotional trauma from where Edward had left her.

Their arguments rarely stayed completely on topic and often strayed to different things, following the links from literature into real life.

Today was no different and by the time class was over, Duo had found they'd strayed completely to what defines true love as opposed to lust or a crush.

It was disconcerting to say the least that they found some aspects on which they agreed, as well as those where they disagreed. But it still didn't deter Duo's determination. No... not one bit.

The moment class was over with, Duo was out of his seat. Wufei was even quicker and hurriedly made his was from the room. Duo, of course, followed. It took five minutes before Duo managed to actually catch up with the Chinese boy out in the fading daylight.

By that time, Wufei was rushing past the cars. Acting before his courage could desert him, Duo snagged Wufei's shirt and drug him behind a large white van.

"Duo? What the he.... ompf!" Duo didn't give him time for form the exclamation, but crushed his lips against Wufei's and silenced all protest. The kiss was rough and wet and bruising in it's ferocity. Wufei gasped, the action only serving to let Duo's tongue invade his mouth. Wufei nearly melted into the kiss. He'd never been kissed with such passion and wild abandon before. His hands came up, and instead of pushing Duo away, pulled him forward until their bodies lined up perfectly...

And then it was gone.

Duo twisted back, shoving Wufei away, just like before. A wicked smirk plastered on his face, but eyes just a bit shadowed.

"What...." Wufei panted, staring at the chestnut haired man.

"Got you all riled up, didn't I, *Waffles*," Duo smirked. "Well, guess what? I doesn't mean ANYTHING. Just like the way you up and used me yesterday! I didn't *mean* it."

With that, Duo turned to leave. Wufei reached out and grabbed Duo's wrist, pulling and twisting him around and locking his arms around Duo. Wufei had seen the hurt shadowed in those eyes... and realized that maybe he'd been mistaken about his rival.

"But I *did* mean it," Wufei growled, kissing the breath right out of Duo. It took Duo's befuddled mind a few moments to catch up.

Wufei had meant it? Then... Wufei *liked* him? As in... wanting to kiss him to kiss him and not just messing with him? Wufei had meant it?

His thoughts were swirling around in circles as Wufei's lips slanted over his. Duo didn't fight. Duo simply gave in, kissing back. The kiss wasn't as wild as the one before, but it wasn't quite gentle either. Wufei pulled him close and closer, until they were nearly wrapped around each other. Duo's passion-fogged mind barely registered when his back hit cool metal- the side of the van, a part of him supplied- but he really noticed when Wufei's lips left his and began to trail down the side of his neck.

Oh, my, he thought, that feels good....

Wufei's hands were no longer idle, either, instead they were slipping down his torso, playing with the waistband of his jeans....

No.

Duo pulled way, his hands automatically stopping Wufei, his hands holding Wufei's wrists still and pulling them away. Confused black eyes met... scared?... violet.

"No," Duo spoke aloud.

"But..."

"No," Duo informed him again, strongly. Then he smiled softly. "Mama didn't raise any fool, Chang. I have never had sex on a first date. And I'm not about to start now." He left out the 'never had sex before period' part. Some things you just didn't divulge too quickly.

Wufei caught on, and smiled, leaning in to rest his forehead against the van, his lips brushing against Duo's ear. He chuckled, his breath warm across Duo's skin. "We've never been on a date," he pointed out wryly.

Duo wrapped his arms around Wufei and held him close, oblivious to the fact that they were still in the parking lot, and only the fact that classes had already started saved them from being discovered so far.

"So..." he asked, "Where does that leave us?"

"Me asking you to dinner tomorrow night?" Wufei promptly answered.

Duo laughed. Since Lit class debates had already revealed he and Wufei... mostly.... had vastly different tastes in food- it was bound to be one interesting date!

~*~Owari~*~


End file.
